Kickin' for the Best
by Sesshylover1211
Summary: sessXKag Kagome Higurshi was the schools 'slut' only because she dressed sexy, but when Inuyasha's brother decides to see if the rumors are true things get out of hand. bad summary srry
1. The cat demon, Kagome

-----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: The cat demon, Kagome

-----------------------------------------------------------

_BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

Kagome Higurashi groaned loudly and sat up on her left elbow, she looked to the annoying alarm clock

and picked it up, she yanked on the plug and pulled it out, she smiled evilly and threw back her red silk

blanket and walked to her window, she then looked down and saw about three or four people walking on

the sidewalk.

Kagome unlocked the white window and pushed up to open it, she took one last look at the black FM

radio clock and threw it out the window of the eighth floor , it landed with a crash.

Kagome wiped her hands together to get rid of the invisible dust and jerked around when she smelt a human

in her room, she whipped her hand back with eyes closed and heard a loud grunt and thump against

her wooden canopy bed, she opened her right eye and saw her little brother, Souta, Kagome laughed and

walked over to her little brother, who was holding his nose from a bloody nose she gave him.

"You hit like a cat woman," he laughed and stood up, not noticing Kagome's eyes widen from his words,

"Anyway, mom said be down in twenty minutes for breakfast, oh and she said Sango called, shes picking

you up at six" Souta looked over at Kagome's night stand to see what time it was but saw no alarm clock.

"Umm, Kagome, wheres your clock at?" He looked at her and she was looking at the window, he walked

over to it and looked down, there on the sidewalk of their 15 story apartment was Kagome's black alarm

clock broken into little pieces, he sweat dropped and turned to Kagome, he shook his head and threw his

watch at her, hitting her on the forhead, he smiled, waved and walked out the door.

Kagome hissed at the closed door, she knew she shouldn't have, in case her brother heard, being half cat

demon Kagome never got along with her family pets, which just happened to be dogs, her mom had had her

with a full demon cat but didn't know it at the time, that made Souta really her half brother, she never told

anyone about her demon form, only once has it ever been seen by a human, and that was her mother.

Kagome sighed and bent over to pick up Souta's watch and set it for five twenty then ran to her bathroom,

she closed the door behind her and locked it, she slipped out of her hot pink tank top and black mini shorts

and her white panties, she turned the water on and turned the handle into the middle and tested it, finding it

to be the right temperature she got in and began to take a quick shower.

!0 minutes later

Kagome turned the water off and got out she grabbed a towel and wiped the mirror till it was clear to see

through, she looked at her face, her once ebony hair was now a dark blue with black highlights, her eyes

changed from ocean blue to lavender purple with blue outline, she smiled and looked at her fangs, she lifted

her hands to her face and looked at her claws, she looked to her wrists and saw the lavender purple stripes

go in a circle around her wrists and up her fingers.

Kagome laughed and grabbed the towel off the counter next to the sink and wrapped it around her body, she

closed her eyes and thought about her human form she lifted off the ground slightly and her hair blew around

her it changed back to black with blue highlights and her fangs changed back to her human canines, Kagome

opened her eyes and was gently set back onto the floor she watched her eyes change from lavender with blue

to blue with pecks of lavender, she looked at her hands and they changed back to normal.

Kagome nodded and grabbed the handle, she was about to open it when she smelt her dog, Jackson, Kagome

groaned and opened the door, she was trampled by her dog who kept growling in her face, she hissed loudly and

grew her claws and cratched the dogs face making blood run down his face (Sorry dog fans, I'm also a dog fan so

it hurts typing ( ) he yelped and backed off of her, Kagome jumped up and landed on her toes and fingers, she

arched her back and hissed more, and scared Jackson out of the room, she marched to the door and slammed it

shut.

Kagome walked to her dresser whichwas next to her door and opened the top drawer, she pulled out a pair of black

panties with the words 'Kitty Bitch' written in light blue on the ass, she pulled the muddy towel off and threw it in the

bathroom, shegrabbed each side of the panties and put her left foot in the leg hole and then the right and pulled them

up her calves, through her thighs, and around her hips, she let them go with a snap and closed the drawer, she pulled

open the drawer that was to the right of her panties drawer and looked for her black lace bra with light blue padded

and no straps, when she found it she undid it and brought it around her so that the padding was against her back and

the clip was in front, she clipped it and moved it around till the padding was over her breast.

Kagome opened the large drawer underneath the two small ones holding her bras and panties, she looked around till

she found a black mini skirt that showed off the bottom of her ass, it zipped from the back and came with a silver chain,

Kagome unzipped it and slipped into it.

Next, she walked to her closet in front of her canopy bed and opened the white door, she searched for her light blue top

that had no straps or sleeves and ended just above her navel, she found it next to her homecoming dress and pulled it

out closing the door, she pulled it over her head, she walked to the mirror and looked at herself, she decided to leave her

hair down and slipped into her baby blue flip flop high heels and ran downstairs.

-------------------------------

**Hey, sesshylover1211 here, I hope you like it, I put plenty of detail in to this one and described her room so I wouldn't**

**have to do it in another chapter, well if you want the next chapter I want at least 5 reviews, maybe evn put three up**

**also see ya next chapter remember, R&R!** **ja ne!**


	2. A failed jealousy

**Okay fans, heres chapter two oh, and Thank you for the reviews, Silver Poison Moon,**

**Raspberrysorbet, bella kiss, prettycatty, and Punk Dog Demoness without you five the**

**story would have not have continued, oh and thanks for the tip Bella Kiss, this is a long one.**

**Sesshylover1211**

**Disclaimer: I only own a Sesshomaru model, but I want more other than that nothin else.**

--------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: A failed Jealousy

--------------------------------------------------

Kagome made it downstairs with no time to spare, Sango was sitting on the couch with Souta playing

tennis, Souta's hand was red and swollen and he was grinding his teeth to hold back the tears.

"Sango, please, can't you see he's too big a wimp to even handle your attacks" Kagome knew this

would get Souta going.

Souta's face turned red with anger and his tears slid down his face, "I'm NOT wimping, she's just 6

years older than me!" he whined, wiping the tears off his chin, "And she hits like I'm trying to rape

her..." he mumbled quietly enough that only Kagome could hear, thanks to her cat senses.

"Well okay whatever, Sango, lets go, Inuyasha and Miroku are probaly at school bitching about how

we're always late" Kagome waved bye to Souta who went to middle school so had to leave at seven

thirty while they left at lousy six o five just to get there at six forty five and have time to hang out out

side with everyone the only person really to have kicked from their little group was Kikyo, of course the

only reason Kikyo was in the group was because she was dating Inuyasha, she used to be best friends

with her till she spread to everyone she was a whore and slut, Kikyo has the broken nose from the beating

Kagome gave her to show her to back off.

Kagome shook her head of anymore thoughts and grabbed Sango's when she saw that she was going to

take one last swing and pulled her off the couch and grabbed both their bags off the coffee table behind the

couch and ran outside to Sango's car, forgetting her mom wanted her to eat breakfast.

-------------------------------------------

**In kitchen**

**-------------------------------------------**

Siori looked at the clock on the microwave and saw that it said 6:07, she sighed and sat on the bar

stool waiting for Kagome and Sango to come eat breakfast she crossed her legs and began to move

the top one up and down, about a minute later she heard the door open and close. Her eyes widened

and she ran out of the kitchen, into the living room and saw Souta crying, she stopped dead in her

tracks and walked over to him.

"Souta, honey, what on is wrong?" she asked, concern all over her face, she saw him jerk and look at

her.

"Oh, this oh" she watched him wiped the tears of his face, he laughed nervously, "well, umm, oh skip it,

Sango beat me in Tennis again" he muttered angrily, embrassassment written all over his face.

"When did you leave the house?" she asked confused, Souta muttered some more and stood up then

walked to the kitchen, anywhere where he could be in complete solitude.

Siori frowned, shrugged and began to clean up the already spotless living room.

----------------------------------------

With Kagome and Sango

----------------------------------------

Kagome hopped into the car and waited for Sango to get to the drivers side, Sango hopped in also

and searched her purse for her keys to her 1997 ford mustang she got for her 16 birthday, two years ago.

Kagome heard a jingle and saw Sango pull out the keys, she put them in the key hole and started the

car, the radio came on and was on 99.7, Kagome put in Jessica Simpson and listened the entire ride.

---------------------------------

40 minutes later

----------------------------------

Sango parked her car and hastely pulled out the keys, sighing when the music stopped, the whole

ride here Kagome had repeat on the same song.

Kagome grabbed their bags from the back and threw Sango's hers, they both got out and walked up

to a group of four.

Kagome saw Kikyo grin then jumped on Inuyasha's back and started nibbling on his neck, Kagome

heard him purring, she sighed and shook her head.

They both reached the group and Sango whispered something into Miroku's ear he turned red then

looked to Kagome then back to Sango, she hit him in the head and walked to the steps to sit down

Miroku got up and walked over to her.

Kagome laughed knowing what happened between the two, she had smelt Miroku on Sango the

entire time.

'So Miroku's the guy huh?' she chuckled and leaned against the tree trying to ignore Inuyasha, when

she heard a moan Kagome turned her head slightly and saw Kikyo against the tree with Inuyasha's

head in her neck, Kikyo was looking at her and smiling.

"Geez, get a room" Kagome pushed off the tree and walked towards the back off the building so she

could think.

------------------------------------------------

**Well theres chapter two and I'm gonna do three cuz there wasn't anything special in this one,**

**and I promise, Sesshomaru will be in the next one. Sesshylover1211 ja ne!**


	3. Cat vs dog

**Ok heres chapter 3 my ppls hehe. Oh and this is a limey one so just to let you know,**

**and also, I'm making a new story, its called Misfits if you wanna read it. Sesshylover1211**

**------------------------------------**

Chapter 3: Cat vs dog

------------------------------------

Kagome walked up to a old looking oak tree and pulled herself up about four feet and sat on a sturdy

looking branch then put her head against the trunk, she closed her eyes and thought back to her and

Inuyasha.

_**Flashback**_

_"Come on, Kags, it's only a few minutes away" a sixteen years old Inuyasha said and laughed, Kagome_

_laughed with him and ran to catch up, they reached their secret hide out and stopped to admire it, they_

_had just built it yesterday and she thought they did an awesome job._

_"So we gonna keep looking at it or we gonna go inside?" he asked playful and picked Kagome up_

_bridle style, she shrieked and laughed grabbing his neck while he jumped using his dog speed to get_

_up the large tree._

_When they got inside, Inuyasha put Kagome down softly, she had pink tinted cheeks and was looking_

_around the room, she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned her head, giving Inuyasha one of her big_

_smiles._

_"So, how do you think we did?" he asked and walked to a navy blue chair that said 'Inuyasha's' on it, Kagome_

_walked to another chair that looked exactly the same but said 'Kagome's' instead. _

_"awesome" they relaxed a bit and sat in total silence till Kagome broke it about five minutes later._

_"So, what should we do, it's five thirty and we already finished our homework?" she asked but then five_

_seconds latersmile ear to ear and jumped over to Inuyasha, "Lets go and get Sango and Miroku then play_

_truth or dare!" she watched him grimace and slump in the chair._

_"NO way, I prefer to stay in here with you alone" he blushed afterwards, knowing how that sounded,_

_"Well I mean well you-"he studdered._

_Kagome cut him off when she pecked him on the lips, she was gonna draw back but Inuyasha's hands_

_slipped around herwaist and he stood up from his chair, pulling Kagome closer to him, her eyes closed_

_and her hands made their way into his silky silver hair, she moved her hands up and rubbed his doggie_

_ears, he growled and tightened his grip on Kagome._

_**End Flashback**_

Kafome opened her eyes and pushed her head up, 'Now why did that pop into my head' she wondered

thoughtfully and shrugged, she was setting her feet in a position to where she could get down when she

heard a voice on the other side of the tree.

"You must be Kagome Higurashi, the school slut I presume" a cold hard voice said, making Kagome shiver

and jump off branch and go around the tree till she saw a guy with silver hair and golden eyes looking down

at her.

"I'm not a slut and yes I'm Kagome, you must be Inuyasha's ass of a brother, Sesshomaru" she smirked

when she saw his eyes narrow she moved to the right with her cat speed and saw him run past her, she

turned around and he was staring straight at her but still completely emotionless.

"So, you are able to block this Sesshomaru's attacks, impressive, but you are not fully human I also notice"

her eyes widened and she watched change to a youkai, 'Of course, hes a full demon while Inuyasha is half I'm

really stupid' she thought and smirked when he looked at her, she switched to her cat self and put both her

hands on her hips putting weight on her left foot, his eyes widened only slightly before going cold and emotionless

again they both moved face to face they walked in a circle going around till they finally stopped and Kagome

jumped on his back and wrabbed her legs around is waist and pulled his hair, knowing how childish it was,

he growled an grabbed her ankles trying to pry them off from his body, she tightened them but also pulled his

hair tighter in the process, Sesshomaru fell backwards, smashing Kagome with his weight, she took in a

breath and tried to push him off.

"Ah ah ah, my little kitty bitch" he smiled widenly, completely shocking Kagome but then she remembered.

(if you don't remember, go and reread chapter 1)

"You sick pervert, how dare you look up my skirt!" she yelled, knowing she hurt Sesshomaru's ears, she took

this time to push him off of her but he hadn't even faltered, his hands wrapped around her wrist and he put them

over her head.

"Do not insult me you wench, I was not the one who wore a skirt then decided to fight with me" he moved closer to

her face, "Now tell me, are you really a slut?" he asked but didn't let her answer instead decided to cover her lips with

his, her eyes widened but soon began to give in when he started to nip at her bottom lip, he started to lick it but the

stopped them both from going any farther, he jumped off of her and changed back to his human form while she did

the same.

"See ya around, Kagome" he grinned and then walked away towards the school, leaving Kagome there staring back at

him with swollen lips.

----------------------------------

**Sooo, how was it! oh I'm happy that my computer started to work again, now dont forget to R&R and remember,**

**I don't want FLAMES! now ja ne! Sesshylover1211**


	4. Wanting but not needing

**Okay a fan of mine, pyrostrykes, has made me change my mind, I will continue writing and also keep the polls unless otherwise, enjoy chapter 6. Sesshylover1211**

-------------------------------

Wanting but not needing

-------------------------------

'Geez, what an ass, I swear when -'Kagome didn't get to finish her thoughts when she bumped into someone in front of her, she growled and shoved the wimpy looking guy out of her way then continued walking to the school, 'Men, always getting in-' once again she was cut off from her thoughts when she ran into another person.

"Get the hell out…of…..hi" she began to walk backwards when she saw hard golden eyes looking down at her.

"Hello, Kagome, glad we could meet again" Sesshomaru grinned and turned to her.

"Well it was nice seeing you and well I have to go to class and stuff so I'll see ya laters and have fun in your class" she began to walk past her but Sesshomaru grabbed her waist and whispered in her ear, "You can't resist me and you know it" his hand traveled down but Kagome stopped him them pried his hands off, running away from him when she got away from him.

When Kagome got inside she sighed and walked to her first period class which was Japanese history she hated it but she still went, she entered the room and took her seat next to Sango in the back of the room, but then she remembered but never really payed much attention to the fact that….

------------------------

**Haha! Cliffy! I love myself don't hurt me tho hehe ja ne Sesshylover1211**

**Oh and I made this a short one just to piss u guys off hehe**


	5. Torment

**Okay, I'm just going to wing it, but I have no clue what I'm going write, and reviewers, I'm trying to make longer chapters but if its too much space then I have to delete about half my story so its difficult I'm sorry, and I'm sorry for taking so long, writers block a Sesshylover1211**

**--------------------**

**Torment**

**--------------------**

Kagome slouched in her chair, feeling his eyes in the back of her head, Sango noticed this and she poked Kagome's arm, Kagome jumped and looked at Sango.

"You alright, you aren't acting normal?" Sango asked and watched Kagome roll her eyes and slouch back in the chair she began writing a note when the teacher, Mr. Minoa, walk into the class.

"Alright, I know you all just love to talk, but I don't so shut up and let's get started, now…" Kagome cut out the rest of his words and continued her note, she folded it up and pressed on to the desk behind her, she heard the sound of him picking it up.

------------------------

Sesshomaru's POV

------------------------

He saw her slouch in her seat after setting a note on his desk; he grabbed the note and opened it taking a look at the teacher he saw he was writing something on the board so Sesshomaru began to read the note:

_Sesshomaru,_

_Tell a soul about my secret and you're a dead doggy._

_K._

Sesshomaru smirked and picked up his pencil writing back to her, he shoved her shoulder making her jump and make an 'eep' sound; Mr. Minoa turned to face the class and looked straight at Kagome.

"Is there something you would like to share with the class, Miss Higurashi?" he asked motioning with his hand the class, everyone snickered at Kagome, she groaned and shook her head slouching farther into her seat, she watched Mr. Minoa turn around again and she turned around and hit Sesshomaru in the nose.

"That's for embarrassing me, now give me" she whispered and yanked the note from his hand.

_Sesshomaru,_

_Tell a soul about my secret and you're a dead doggy._

_K._

_Kaggs,_

_What are you going to do? Fight me? I'll just land right on top of you again, doing the same thing I did last time lol._

_S._

Kagome was about to write back when the bell for next period rang.

"Okay class, your homework is to study what I just taught you and I want a full report on what you learned tomorrow, you are dismissed" Kagome groaned.

'I didn't listen to a thing he said, dammit" Kagome picked up her stuff and followed Sango out to the door. She reached halfway when she forgot about the note she left on her desk!

She ran to the class and luckily no one was there yet but Mr. Minoa was at her desk, and he was reading the note.

He looked up at her, "So this is what you do during my period? Talk about nasty sex stuff?" he crumpled the note up and threw it on the ground Kagome frowned then backed up, he began to walk towards her, "What did you and Sesshomaru do huh? Something naughty?" he ran to her and grabbed her mouth and slapped her making her fall to the floor he ran to the door and slammed it shut and locked it, he jerked back around and saw Kagome trying to get up, "oh no, your mine now Kagome" he transformed from an old looking teacher to a young man with wavy black hair and red eyes he grinned down at her and walked towards her again.

Kagome jumped backwards and transformed to her cat self, "I'm not just an innocent little girl Mr. Minoa, I'm your worst nightmare" she growled and him and jumped on him knocking him to his back with a hard 'thud' she scratched at his face leaving three scratch marks from forehead to chin, he lifted his arms and crabbed her waist and turned so that she was under him, "Who's in charge now?" he was about to hit her again when a knock came from the door.

"Mr. Minoa, are you in there?" muttering was heard and so was' I don't want to be late for class' Mr. Minoa stood up and transformed he pulled Kagome up and stared at her as she formed back, "You will tell a soul this ever happened but we are not finished, my dear Kagome" the bell rang and he smacked her butt, hard, she crinched and ran to the door, unlocked it and ran out not caring if she was late for class or not.

----------------------------

**So how was it? I'm sorry it took so long but school started and soooo much homework, well I hope you like it, sorry for it being so short, don't forget to R&R, **

**Ja ne Sesshylover1211 **


	6. too hard to tell someone pt 1

You heard it all if you read punk spunk if not here, I had bad grades for the whole school year! So that's one reason I couldn't get on and another is after I got out of school my family and I went to Florida for vacation so now I'm back enjoy sesshylover1211

-------------------------------

Too hard to tell someone

-------------------------------

Kagome took her time walking into science receiving a detention in the process but she was too frustrated to care.

"Kagome, Kagome" Sango whispered trying to get Kagome's attention.

"What?" She whispered back but with a bad vibe glowing around her.

"Uhh I uhh nothing" Sango turned away and tried to ignore the glare she was given.

"Class I want you to remember not to cut the frogs too deeply, please" Kagome looked down at the frog and thought about how it was helpless under her grasp, like her with Naraku.

"Kagome, you gonna go first or me?" Sango asked her partner.

"I'm not letting him touch it me ever" she muttered and jumped out of her seat and stormed out of the room.

"Kago, Kagome get back here!" was heard but all she did was ignore it, right now Naraku was in for it.

She got to the door and heard talking she waited for forty minutes until the bell rang for the end of the day.

When everyone was gone she walked into the room and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Kagome how are you today?" He acted as though nothing happened but it was too good to be true, he grabbed her waist and pulled her to him.

"What happened to my temperous kitten?" He teased and smothered her with unwanted kisses and touches.

"Get of me you inconsiderate bastard!" she shoved him away with unknown strength and punched him straight in the face making his nose bleed.

"Now you're mine" he jumped on her and strangled her until she black out laughing at his luck.

-------------

When Kagome awoke she was on the ground of Naraku's class but it was dark and she was missing clothes, she tried to stand up but her stomach and legs hurt, instantly she knew what happened.

'That bastard will pay' she grabbed her clothes and left only she wouldn't be making it.

---------------

Sorry so short tomorrow promise ja ne! sesshylover1211


	7. Author's Note

Oh wow, yeeeea I know it's been like years but I finally got back on and I'm probably going to end up rewriting this but oh well anyway be happy I'm back and I'll work on it again woot! ~Ja ne Sesshylover


End file.
